Groupcast Episode 1 - Groupcast Pilot
"Sarah licks things, we speed, get shot by trees and Group Chat counterparts. All here in the pilot episode" Cast: Wes, Casey, Riley, Manatee Steve, Chris, Fred, Danny Place of Recording: '''The Church '''Running Time: 54:33 Date: February 28, 2012 Greatest Quotes in this Episode 00:54 Wes- To his right, we have third coast-- (all laugh) I’m sorry, I’m thinking Group Chat! This is cast, third HOST-- Riley- I’m not a coast! 1:15 '''Wes- To his right we have-- Casey- And, edit! Wes- So to the right of Brendan we have “And Edit”? '''2:31 Wes- When did Brendan go out to Washington? When did Devin go out to Brendan, and Brendan went out to England, and went seven round trips to everywhere…? 6:15 Wes- Brendan doesn’t have a car, he has no room to talk. We should all laugh at him. (all laugh) Fred- SHUT UP, BRENDAN! 9:24 Casey- It’s the Juggernaut, female dog! 9:46 Fred- On the subject of noises, Chris’s mating call is AAAAUUUUGGHHH 10:47 Wes- It’s like trees, but you get shot. By trees. 11:50 Casey- (as Scottish Macho Man Randy Savage) Ooh yah, it’s aboot ta get rrrreal! Wutch meh slahp intuh a slim jim, Kim Jong Il! 12:05 Riley- Dude, I’m part Irish, I’m part Scottish, and I’m part English. I hate myself. 13:49 Wes- We here at Groupcast do not condone the use of the president. 17:55 '''Manatee Steve- Don’t bang on the table, the table doesn’t want to be banged. '''19:36 Fred- My dad had a Fiesta, that thing, we called it the Egg ‘cause it was robin’s egg greenish-blue. And let’s just say, 35 miles an hour was too fast. 20:37 '''Wes- I may be dating myself just a bit, but-- Fred- You’re dating yourself? Manatee Steve- Is that “it’s complicated” on Facebook? Casey- I can see you’re already pregnant! '''20:59 Wes- No, he is Steve. Brendan is Steve, everyone else is Brendan. Dan- But I’m Danny! 25:23 Fred- Wikiwikiwikipediuh! 36:36 Fred- I’m gonna be like Sarah and lick this table! 36:59 Riley- And then we saw this amazing rifle, where the clip wasn’t a clip, but it was a revolver barrel. And it slid out just like a revolver and you could spin it. You could play Russian roulette with a rifle. Like honestly, you could be like, “Deer, are you feelin’ lucky tonight?” 39:05 Casey- You pass one of the old ladies and they’re like, “That makes me moist.” Wes- That’s only grease, ma’am! 39:19 '''Riley- We here at Groupcast to not support, endorse, or sponsor LMFAO, wiggling, or Yeah. '''39:54 Casey- I am also wearing an elephant. 45:27 Riley- I was in a guild with seven women. Seven women! Seven women and like three guys. Casey- How do you know? Where’s your proof? Riley- Penis. 46:28 Fred- (to Manatee Steve) Well he’s a ginger. Riley- You are a ginger! Dude dude dude! I need a loaf of bread, that way he can be the gingerbread man! What now, son. 51:58 '''Dan- Riley, say the number four. Riley- Hey, it is almost five ferty fer P.M. '''52:38 Riley- They tried to get me through 3 years of speech class, like speech therapy, but it didn’t help--it probably recessed instead of… incest…? External Links The episode: http://www.spreaker.com/user/groupcast/groupcast_pilot